Derniers instants d'une sacrifiée
by Plat0nic
Summary: One-Shot Tsuchi Kin se tient à sa dernière heure. Dehors, la guerre fait rage suite à l'intervention d'Orochimaru à l'examen Chûnin...


Titre : Derniers instants d'une sacrifiée

Auteur : Didi / Plat0nic

Age : 14 ans

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Derniers instants d'une sacrifiée.**_

Prostrée, les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine, je me surprends à rêver de liberté, dans un coin sombre de notre chambre. Par-dessus la fenêtre, le ciel azur où quelques oiseaux témoignent leur joie de vivre m'inspire un sentiment de mélancolie. Ils volent inlassablement, cherchent à monter toujours plus haut tandis que moi, enfermée dans cette pièce si sombre, je les envie. D'un regard concupiscent, je suis leur itinéraire hasardeux, parfois même, je me transporte dans leur esprit l'espace d'un instant et ma vision pour ce monde est alors tout autre.

« C'est ça, le bonheur de vivre, je me murmure, une pointe de regret dans la voix. »

Je n'ai jamais connu ça, le bonheur de vivre. Dès mes premières secondes, ma mère regrettait déjà mon existence. Je ne suis pas le fruit d'un amour passionné, loin de là. Je suis née d'un viol. Je suis l'enfant de la haine d'un homme et du mépris d'une femme. En réalité, je ne suis l'enfant de personne. Celle qui m'avait mise au monde me haïssait, je me rappelle encore de son regard où reflètait une dangereuse lueur, celle de la vengeance. A travers ses pupilles, je n'étais qu'un objet dont le strict minimum lui sera attribué.

Quand j'avais atteint la moitié de ma vie jusqu'à présent, ma mère me vendit, pour quelques ryos, à celui que je considère comme mon maître. Orochimaru-sama me prit alors sous son aile, ayant décelé un formidable potentiel au plus profond de moi. Je me souviens de ses paroles comme d'une comptine :

« Un énorme potentiel sommeille en elle. J'ai besoin de personnes de son envergure à Otogakure. Je vous en donne cinquante ryos. »

Proposition que ma génitrice ne sut refuser. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire mais à son arrivée, l'intime conviction qu'il était celui qui changerait ma vie prit place dans mon esprit. Depuis ce jour, je suivis un entraînement digne d'une ninja. Mes premiers jours à l'académie furent laborieux, les quelques autres élèves étaient bien plus informés.

Très vite, des groupes s'étaient formés. De nature associable, je n'osais pas aborder mes soi-disants camarades et je fus mise à l'écart. A l'orphelinat, je passais pour le bouc-émissaire des enfants et des adultes. Du fait que je n'utilisais pas beaucoup la parole, chacun me bizutait comme bon lui semblait, sans que je n'y opposais de résistance. Le pire était ces jolies midinettes qui ne savaient se battre. Elles m'insultaient, me regardaient de haut et se prenaient pour des êtres supérieurs sous prétexte que je n'étais guère « jolie ».Mais au fond, à quoi servaient ces attraits dans notre monde ? Se pavaner était-il plus important que se défendre ? Evidemment, une réponse négative était attendue. Cependant, exposer mon point de vue tant que j'étais en infériorité numérique ne me paraissait pas comme la meilleure des solutions. Alors, j'encaissais sans rechigner.

Jusqu'à l'obtention de mon bandeau frontal, qui était ma première fierté, je ne goûtai pas à ce qu'on appelait « les douceurs de l'enfance ».

En même temps que je ressasse les vieux réminescences, un oiseau, curieux, frappe son petit bec contre la vitre. Je le fixe sans esquisser un moindre geste. Nous somme restés une longue minute à nous observer en chiens de faïence lorsque deux de ses compagnons se sont joints à lui, sur le rebord de la fenêtre . Puis finalement, le trio aviaire s'est envolé en direction du soleil, me laissant dans ma solitude amère. Leur envol m'a fait penser à la façon dont j'ai rencontré Zaku et Dosu. En quelque sorte, ils m'ont « arrachée » de ma prison sentimentale et m'ont fait découvrir d'autres horizons, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas de l'amitié mais juste de la collaboration pure et simple.

Même si nous n'étions que de simples partenaires, même si nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques mois, j'ai vécu avec eux plus d'aventures palpitantes et inoubliables que durant les trois premiers quarts de ma misérable vie. Par contre, tout s'arrêtera aujourd'hui. Pour Dosu, tout a déjà cessé un mois auparavant, péri sous le sable, envahi par un désert de commandements. Il n'était qu'un pion parmi tant d'autres, comme nous, obéissant aveuglément pour accomplir le fabuleux dessein d'un vieux névrosé.

Doucement, la porte s'est ouverte, face à moi. Je relève machinalement la tête pour accueillir le nouveau venu, qui s'avère être Zaku. La troisième et ultime épreuve de l'examen Chuunin allait débuter dans peu de temps, sûrement était-il venu me chercher. En effet, dans quelques heures aurait lieu la bataille finale, notre unique mission depuis le commencement, ce à quoi nous étions assignés depuis qu'Orochimaru-sama nous avait recueillis : la destruction de Konoha. Une guerre sans merci éclatera, dont les principaux acteurs, le troisième Hokage et notre vénéré maître, s'affrontera en une lutte sanglante.

A vrai dire, j'avais peur. Inéluctablement, Zaku et moi allons perdre la vie. Les chances de survie de deux Genins dans un combat confrontant ninjas d'élites et Jônins sont pratiquement nulles, nous nous en étions rendus compte dès que le plan nous a été expliqué. Ici, le droit de refus pour des gens aussi peu gradés que mes coéquipiers ou moi n'existe pas et la mort fait partie du quotidien d'un shinobi, après tout...

Ce que je regrette le plus, c'est de ne pas avoir été « Tsuchi Kin » au yeux de quelqu'un durant ces douze années. Avoir une quelconque valeur, devenir autre chose qu'un pion ou une partenaire, voilà ce que j'aurais aimé être. Au plus profond de moi, j'enviais ceux que j'ai pu côtoyer durant le tournoi. Cette kunoichi au cheveux roses dont j'avais pris un malin plaisir à torturer, ce ninja manipulateur d'ombres contre qui je suis tombée lors des éliminatoires, celui qui a mis fin à mon ascension vers le titre de Chuunin... certes, ils avaient des compagnons mais surtout, des amis sur qui compter, à qui se confier, avec qui rigoler, ce qui n'était pas réellement le cas au sein de l'équipe du Son.

« Kin ? »

Tirant court à mes tourments, Zaku se tient là, devant moi, adossé contre le mur opposé à celui auquel je suis appuyée, m'observant à la dérobée. Je crois percevoir un voile d'anxiété dans son regard ou bien ce n'est qu'une illusion de mon esprit, résultat d'un stress trop important à cause de la fameuse mission. De ma position, il me semble si grand et si robuste malgré l'absence de ses deux membres supérieurs. Lui aussi a souffert à Konoha. Je suis celle de l'équipe à m'en tirer sans trop de blessures mais il n'est d'aucune utilité de comparer nos trois sorts : effectivement, dans peu de temps, nous serons remis sur un pied d'égalité, la mort mettant tout le monde d'accord.

« Kin ? Réitère-t-il, n'ayant obtenu aucune réaction de ma part lors de la première tentative.

- Oui ?

- Ca va ? »

Un peu étonnée par le fait qu'il demande de mes nouvelles, la réponse a tardé à venir. C'est la première fois qu'il me pose cette question. Généralement, on ne se préoccupe nullement de l'état de chacun, notre seul objectif étant le succès de la mission, peu importe les pertes ou la santé des autres.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu sembles bizarre. »

Un silence troublant s'est installé dans l'étroite pièce. Je peux, sans problème, sentir la tension que ressent mon interlocuteur vis-à-vis de ce qui va se produire, lui de même. D'une manière, nous savourons nos derniers instants car bientôt, il n'y aura plus de place pour les sentiments dans notre tête. Je jette un coup d'oeil furtif vers l'horloge mural : encore un quart d'heure avant de prendre position. Brisant le calme presqu'étouffant, il a repris la parole :

« Orochimaru-sama va utiliser nos corps pour sa technique de réincarnation des âmes. »

Cette information ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid : autant mourir dignement que finir inutilement son existence. Finalement, nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous battre. De nouveau, seuls nos respirations ont fait la discussion. Les secondes ont défilé et le compte à rebours a été mis en marche. Les minutes restantes peuvent alors se compter sur les doigts des deux mains.

« Je suis désolé, Kin. »

La phrase a claqué dans l'atmosphère palpable. De quoi s'excuse-t-il ? Commence-t-il à perdre tout sens logique ?

« Mais de quoi ? Je demande, perplexe au plus au point. »

Il semble réfléchir pendant un court moment, puis se décide à m'avouer :

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler mais les remords commençaient à me ronger. Durant la deuxième épreuve de l'examen, tu te souviens de la blonde qui avait pris possession de ton esprit ?

- Oui, lorsque nous allions achever Sasuke. Et alors ?

A ce moment, pour la faire sortir de ton corps, je n'ai pas hésité à lever la main sur toi. J'ai même penser à te tuer pour tuer la kunoichi de Konoha également, me déclare-t-il, penaud. Maintenant que j'y repense, je ne sais pas ce qui passait par la tête et j'ai vraiment honte de m'être comporté ainsi. Je suis vraiment désolé, Kin. »

Abasourdie par les révélations, mon cerveau s'est arrêté de tourner en l'espace de plusieurs secondes. Je ne trouve plus les mots et mes cordes vocales me font à défaut. Je sens dangereusement les larmes me monter mais je tente de les refouler de mon mieux. Alors comme ça, je n'aurai été qu'une équipière jusqu'au bout. Même pas une once de compassion, d'amitié... niet. J'ai vu le jour seule, je passerai à trépas seule aussi. Je n'aurai jamais eu ni d'ami ni d'amant. J'aurai été une louve solitaire. Une larme, unique, s'est filtrée à travers le barrage pour rouler délicatement sur ma joue.

« Excuse-moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un ami et tu auras toutes les raisons du monde pour me blâmer, poursuit-il, maladroitement.

- Ami ? Je répète, doutant de mon ouïe.

- Evidemment. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme tel même si je ne te l'ai que très rarement montré. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Je... non. »

Mon coeur, enserré par un étau de tristesse, s'est détendu d'un coup. Je suis son amie et ce, depuis toujours. Est-ce vrai ? Jamais il ne m'a témoigné de marque d'affection mais avoir conscience de cette amitié muette me rendit les couleurs. Une délicieuse chaleur m'envahit et j'ai l'impression de renaître. C'est donc ça, « la joie » ?

« Merci, Zaku, je murmure inaudiblement. »

Ce dernier s'approche alors de moi et m'adresse un radieux sourire. Pas un rictus sournois dont il en a le secret, non. Un sourire sincère, exclusivement destinée à moi et personne d'autre. Brusquement, son visage s'est fermé et un regard déterminé a remplacé le tendre.

« Allons-y Kin. Notre dernière mission nous attend. »

_**Fin**_

**Blabla de l'auteure** : Pour l'instant, je ne trouve pas la motivation pour écrire une longue fanfiction, mais ça ne serai tardé je pense. « **Dans les tourments d'une vie...** » regroupera des One-Shots dont le s personnages principaux seront des personnes peu mises en avant dans le manga mais que j'affectionne également. Le rythme de publication sera assez lent, en effet, je dois réviser mon brevet blanc qui arrive bientôt et par la même occasion, mon brevet tout court aussi, j'ai aussi beaucoup de devoirs sans prendre en compte mes nombreux heures d'entraînements et compétitions. Et puis, il faut que je sorte de temps en temps aussi, avoir une vie sociale est important '. Mais je pense pouvoir updater maximum une fois par mois, voir une fois toutes les deux-trois semaines avec un peu de chances. Je compte sur vous pour me faire part de votre avis, positif comme négatif :), je suis toute à votre écoute. Bonne soirée et rendez-vous au second chapitre.

Didi / Plat0nic


End file.
